Hyna Squad Members (Game-verse)
Members of the Hyna Squad from video games. Super Smash Bros Pesudoly, both Master hand and crazy hand are members of the hyna squad, however, Bella dosent transform into either of them, instead, they change/shrink into the form of a white fingerless bicker glove, as Bella puts them on her hands, and then syncs with the two hands borrowing there power. Crazy hand Crazy hand is like his name state is, he is twichy, unpredictable, crazy, random and very...expressivly vocal on random things and subjects, and tends to act without thinking of what his actions may do to people...or consequences of his actions when he jumps on in to doing something crazy. He also tends to let one thing in one ear and let it out the other when someone is talking to him, but at times he can be logical and smart...at random, not on a set option. Skills and powers Crazy hand is known as the 'hand of destruction', and as such knows a wide range of destroying and blowing up stuff, from Bomb making to releasing a mega uber power orb of crazy distruction when he is royally pissed. With Bella and the hyna squad Crazy Mode When Possessed by madness or overcharged by 200 Megavolts of raw toon energy inside, Bella and her toon freinds enters what is called...crazy mode, or when Placing the shrunken hand that is Crazy, the hybrid gains the powers of distruction, at the cost of her sanity. Powers and Abilitys: '''in crazy mode, all limiters are removed from both Bella and the hyna squad that they are capable of a maraid of attacks and abilitys (IE-Area warping, super explosive attack techniques, stronger item formation Ecedra, ecedra) that are on par with Master hand and Crazy Hand (Both Super Smash Brothers). '''Weakness/Drawbacks: The only drawback is that Both Bella and her Toon Freinds mental stability drops that they area as crazy as Crazy Hand, and extreamly unpredictable (shouting out randomly, talking alot that it leads to akwardness, random breaking, smacking or damaging ecdra) (In fearness mode, they become even more crazyer and unpredictable) and In a fight, even more dangerous as both Bella and the hyna squad use all they got against a enemy, and even more crazyer. The only cure is Punnyas serenity Coon or Shadow using his soulwave to return harmony back to both Bella and her toon freinds souls. Removing Crazy hand from her left hand also turns off the Crazy mode, since he is chanaling his power into the girl and her freinds. Master hand Unlike his brother Crazy hand, Master hand is calm, collected and logically sane, though when he does get mad, watch out. He tends to be the level headed one who watches out for his brother, and is usually the one who can handle Crazys...crazyness, and is also usually the one who has to fix crazys mistakes and blunders. Master hand likes Bella dispite at times she displays behaver that goes with his younger brother, but he still respects her and is willing to allow himself and Crazy to sync with there powers, along with her toon freinds in Battle. Skills and powers Master hand is known as 'the hand of creation' who unlike his twin brother crazy, is capable of creating things out of nothing, revive cartoons and people from the dead (though limited to just cartoon reviving), healing those on the brink of death, open doorways to other worlds and even create new life and planets With Bella and the hyna squad Master Mode When Bella places on the glove of creation (AKA: Master Hand), Bella enters what is known as Master mode, cooland calm and level headed as the hand they have on there right, the hybrid and her army are both capable of powers similar to the wings of creation or Alien X (At a watered down version). In Master mode, both Bella and who ever hyna member has Master hand equippe on them are capable of 'creation' and are able to fix, transfer a area, grant others god-like powers temporary (mostly for training 'Super smash bros style to prevent the members of Kurobusta from getting killed from Bella and her toon freinds borrowing power from the two hands) Persona series Kanji (Persona 4) The Tough guy of persona with a soft spot for cute things (though he trys to deny it). Kanji along with his persona Take-Miazaki and (much to his annoyance) his shadow (renaimed Koken by Bella to give the shadow a identity) Helps Bella out either with any crafting projects or in a fight either with his persona or using his Demon weapon form with Koken (Both can turn into demon pistols like Liz and Patty from Soul eater), to help Bella and the hyna squad that way. His personality is still just the same as he is in Persona 4, a tough punk attitude on the surface, but a sensitive and cute mushball underneth (Though he really trys to deny it, dispite several hyna squad members teaseings). Shadow Kanji (Renamed Koken) Koken, is a representation of Kanjis repressed self, or innterpreted as Kanjis Feelings of being rejected by his peers, due to his hobbys of sewing little cute dolls. Koken's behavior pattern is that like a nice-masculan steryotype gay, he has a habit of flirting with males to try to get a date with them (though he dosent mind having a herem). However generally, he is a representation of the reversed Emperor which Kanji is under, and such shows Kanjis denying his hidden talent for sewing which he hides with a tough guy facade. Above all, Koken just wants to be accepted for who he is (something even Kanji deeply wants and admits to). Kokens name was given to him by Bella to give him a identity and a form of stability, along with the ability to change into Take Mizaki (Persona 4) Outfit Post in persona-verse before he both got his name and he and Kanji awoke from the omytrix, Kokens usual atire was...he was scantly clothed, as a form to try to get Kanji to bed with him, but upon gaining his name and his awakening in the hyna squad his outfit changed that he now weares a pair of black gym shorts and a robe that is half-black, half white, though he refuses to wear a shirt or socks...or shoes prefering to go barefooted. Skills and Techniques Before Kanji awoken to his Persona Take-Mizaki, he has always been hard headed and a typical brawler against street thugs, and is usually able to take large groups without injury. His main weapon is a folded chair or shield that he uses to bash his opponets heads with, and with the acceptance of his shadow, gained the ability to summon persona. Persona: Take-Mizaki Kanjis persona, and Kokens true form. Takes personality is the opposite of Kokens in signs of desire with a lover, He is stupid and cumbersom, but he is strong and treats Kanji as his Obyran or 'boss' and usually takes orders from him. He also has the habit of taking things litiary, and trys to find his own, yet clumsly solutions to the problem. Take comes out when Koken releases his power and 'sleeps' as Take takes Kokens mind/body place, but can switch back (its like with Nel when she switches with her kid and grown-up self, only controled) '''both halfs are aware of what the other does, but mostly as a second personality for the other. Take can also take the form of a Demon weapon (soul eater), which is a large black shield with a skeleton pattern with a lightning bolt behind it, Tales series '''Lloyd Irving Tales series verse: Tales of syomphia Zelos Weilder Tales series verse: Tales of somphia Emil/Ratatosk (Both a sealed sphere) Tales sereis verse: Tales of Syomphia Dawn of a new world The Summon spirits of The tales of syomphia verse Although not members of the hyna squad, the Summon spirits of the Syomphia, are symbolic and helpful in giving the hyna squad a boost in there elamental strength. Kingdom Hearts (The Nightmare before Crismas) Jack Skeleton Where his omytrix symbol is: Upper right shoulder Blade The pumpkin King of Halloween town, and hyna squad resident scarer of players of Fanfiction Net and cartoons alike. Still maintaining his sweet Naive self, and curiosity, Jack tends to be curious about the many Hyna squad members themselfs, and of there worlds and tends to ask a lot of questions about diffrent things. He still maintains his oblivionus to when people are anoyed at him for his questioning, or about things maintaining to what he has done, he does apologize and tends to want to make things right, but to who ever he and the hyna squad are pranking to scareing, he's the devil. Once Kurobusta was made at times he may leave the hyna dimension to ask questions from Shadow, Key and DB, and usually end up following the three whenever they leave the base to do buissness somewhare else (usually pretending to be Arabella to prevent a scean), and once Ravena, Punnya, Illu and Murku-chan joined Kurobusta (after surprising them with a scare show), he started asking questions about themselfs and tends to rub Ravennas tails to feel how soft they are (a inherated quirk from Bella), and trying to have a light talk with Illu dispite not seeing that she was a bit uncomfortable with talking to a skeleton cartoon. He generally cares for Both Bella and the hyna squad and hates to see Bella sad or borad, and usually motivates Bella to do something wild and crazy whenever she has a 'borad mode' (as what he did during the Halloween episode, when he motivated the girl to do there scare prank). Skills and Techniques Being dead, Jack is immune to skills and techniques that can cause 'death' and is a fast recover when pushed down. And usually like a animated skeleton, he can remove his head, arms, legs or any part of his body with out feeling hurt. He can also use his frame to dodge, bend in diffrent ways to avoid attacks, slip through small areas to either hide or help his freinds. He possesses now minorly the Kayga bone-pulse release, minorly meaning he can only harden his skeletal frame, not make his bones into a weapon, but can help when he punches someone, added with the super strength that passes through all hyna squad members to bust a mountan or tall building. Soul Robber-his main weapon of choice, it is a green slime-substance that can extend like a whip, or to be used as a way for Jack to grab and toss his enemys or lach onto a hook becoming a psudo grappling hook. Trick or treat hammerspace-'meaning Jack has his own hammerspace where he can pull out various tricks to scare or prank people, and to hold his costumes (his Pumpkin king costume and santa claus costume) Oogieboogie ' Where his Omytrix symbol is: on his chest The Boogieman of Holloween town and biggest cheat this side of the cartoon relm (he loves to gamble though he has at times bad luck with it so he cheats to win). He is a big sac of bugs lead by a 'brain bug' and is the oldest to Pitch by two years (though he acts like he is younger then Pitch by his attitude), he has a temper and can really get roused when he is made fun of, but at the same time he is a coward and scared of Jack skeleton (due to him being his rival) and of Bellas temper. Skills/Techniques Being a gambler, Oogies primary uses exploading dice that he tosses at his opponet, but he isnt limited to just his exploading dice, he is also capable at setting traps and is a torcher expert (he knows how to work his various traps he made in his lair), has a strong durablilty and strength and a powerful set of lungs that are equivulant to a jet engine (he managed to suck up Sally and Sandy, and able to suck in Jack close to his spiky roulete). As with many of the hyna squad, Oogie has gained several new abilitys and skills, most which involves his traps and The Spots help with launching them, along with summoning Slot Machine to be his slot roulete, which causes diffrent effects in battle. Dice toss-'oogie tosses his dice and depending on what numbers they land on the explosion is dealed out by the number of the dice x10, if its snake eyes, then its a Dud, but Oogie conteplates it by pulling a bomb out of his mouth and throwing it at the opponet. ' Coordination with Slot Machine-'when Oogie summons the duel monster slot Machine, Oogie can use the Diffrent Reels that Slot machine shows to use a varity of effects, though its cordinated when Oogie uses the Lady luck dressphere. *'Lady Luck dresphere-'yes, Oogie can use the lady luck dresphere, but when he uses it in his boogieman form, he has on a black version of Yunas Lady luck outfit, minus the card symbol on his chest, and hairpin, when he uses it, and instead of holding onto cards, he has in his hand a pair of dice -''Oogie in his lady luck outfit (flirting): want to play a game big boy *Giggles* Whenever Oogie uses the Lady luck dresphere, he trys to get the enemy to surrender with flirting, only to have the opposite effect on them, and causes them to be discusted and stunned. Lock Shock Barrel (Space Patranoids) MCP Stark Orginization 13 Comprised of 13 nobodies who had managed to maintain a human form, however lack a human heart (meaning they are naive on emotinal feelings at times). Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Saix Vexen Zexion Lexious Demyx Larxarne Marlexula Axel Roxas Xion Mario series Bowser Doopoliss (Thousand year door) Count Bleck (Super paper mario) '''Where his Omytrix symbol is: its in place of his red badge at his coller Tippani Red Vs.Blue/Halo Church Tucker Caboose Tex Shila Sarge Simmons Griff Doughnut Doc Category:The Hyna Squad